Enchanted
by KlaineLove1122
Summary: Kurt meets Blaine at a bar Song fic and One shot- Based on Taylor swifts song "Enchanted" which she owns! i didn't write it and i don't own glee either :


Enchanted

Writen By:Grace Sherman

he put down the glass of water and gets up from his seat at the bar this is so boring, he thinks and he pushes through a crowd of drunks to get to the door on his way out of the bar a Taylor Swift song started playing and he ran into a sober and alone man his hair was raven black and gelled down and his eyes were a milky chocolate color the guy turned toward Kurt and looked at Him " I am so sorry!" he apologized Kurt smiled at him there was a pause "You wanna dance?" the guy asked Kurt looked at him, he hardly even knew him. But on that Magical limb of Fate he said yes and the guy grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor

_There i was again tonight,forcing laughter,faking smiles_

_same old tired lonely place_

_walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when i saw your face_

_All i can say is it was Enchanting to meet you_

The guys hands were soft and he guided kurt through the floor like they were walking on clouds

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?" across the room_

_your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_the playful conversation starts,counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was Enchanting to meet you_

_all i can say is i was enchanted to meet you"_

when the song ended Kurt felt like he was living it and the stranger leaned in towards him and there lips met, at first Kurt was surprised but he soon began to melt into it and wrap his arms around the guy, it felt like electricity was running through Kurt's entire body. They broke apart after a long time of sharing love and the guy put his number into Kurts pocket. Kurt started to walk out the door. when he looked back the guy was gone vanished into the crowd. kurt basically floated out of scandals that night and when he sat at his car to add The guy to his contacts he relized he didn't even have his name. he sent him a text** "Hello, i relized i never got your name, would you be so kind to grace me with it?" **after a long wait he texted back **"Blaine, whats yours?"** Kurt smiled and texted back **"kurt"** after seconds of waiting another message **"Okay then Kurt, who do you love?" **

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_

_i wonder till I'm wide awake _

_now I'm pacing back and forth wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say _

_It was enchainting to meet you_

_all i know is i was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_**I was Enchanted to meet you**_

Kurt though for a long time about that question before replying back to Blaine **"You"** Kurt put his phone down and took a breath and laid down on his bed he couldn't sleep. he just sat waiting for his phone to vibrate, waiting for a message that Kurt thought would never come. 2 a.m. his phone buzzed and hurts eyes immediately fluttered open. He stared at the phone **"meet me at center park in 10 minutes"**

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends _

_My thoughts will echo your name until i see you again_

_These are the words i held back as i was leaving to soon_

_i was enchanted to meet you_

Kurt quickly combed down his hair and pulled on his boots and bolted out the door, he hopped in his car turned on the ignition and was on his way.

He sat on a bench at the park waiting for him

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

his car pulled up and he hopped out, he walked over to the bench and sat beside Kurt. Kurt looked at him and he looked over at Kurt "stand up" he said Blaine stood and held out his hand, kurt grabbed it and after seconds they were standing and holding hands. Chests pressed closely against each other and there warm breathes hitting each others checks. Blaine looked at Kurt "I love you too" Kurt gazed up at him and there lips met. But this time it wasn't at a crowded bar it was in private under the stars" Kurt pulled away and Blaine kissed up his neck "Ive loved you from the second i bummed into you on purpose at the bar, I want to be with you" Kurt smiled " i do too"

_This night is flawless,don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck,dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_**I was Enchanted to meet yo**_


End file.
